killerjoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blite
Blite is a character in Origin Stories introduced in Killerjoy. Blite is a new lord in Carver being trained by Lovis. They both answer to Lord Prime Rove Austra. Appearance Blite wears a heavy fur robe and has his face almost completely covered by bandages aside from his empty, gray eyes. History Killerjoy Blite, Lovis, and Black Ox were assigned to watch over Silver One by Mayor-General Babwe in the Sky Hall. Demaro Jun was sent by Lord Austra to take Ox out of Sky Hall and search for the person who summoned the wicker at the summit at the Paramount. When Silver One woke, Lovis and Blite went in to interrogate him. Before the interrogation got anywhere helpful, Ember Spin broke into the Sky Hall and took on both lords. She defeated them after taking them by surprise and helped Silver One break out. They fled on a chop cloaked outside. Blite and Lovis followed them and they fought atop the chop until both were knocked off and defeated again. Lovis and Blite returned to the Sky Hall where they were reprimanded by Austra. He demoted Lovis and removed Blite from training under her. Austra then announced that the lord who provides the most aid in the investigation into the masques will become the next Lord Adjunct after Commandris's departure from Carver for the Parcel Exams. Blite continued the interrogation of Gema and after she told him everything about the masques and their hideout, he executed her. Shortly after that, Lord Austra instructed all the lords to stay in the Sky Hall and wait until Baneman and Shining arrived from the Foundry before acting on the masques. Austra was to go help Master Wing hunt down Gentina Mildren and the rogue hellion Exa. Jun arrived not much later to learn all of this. He convinced the other lords to join him and attack the masque hideout. Blite and the other lords would go on ahead and meet up with Jun and his ally Sympath (Silver One) at the hideout to take on the threat. After Jun and Sympath took out the revivalists guarding the entrance, and Jun killed Dreadlam, the other lords came in to join the fray. They couldn't reach Illum Nairo, the leader of the masques, because of a pure mettle barrier keeping them from entering. Sympath and Ember arrived not long after in the middle of a fight. Sympath was able to break away from Ember enough to break the barrier with his gloves allowing the lord to come through. Jun and Sympath went after Nairo as the others fought Ember and the remaining masques. Before they could end it, the final masque at Nairo's side revealed himself to be none other than Couver "Three Hands" Galley. He took on Jun and cut his arm clean off. Three Hands then went after the other lords, killing Blite first by cutting him clean in half. But that was not where Blite's journey ended. After all was said and done, Blite took his own soul and restitched it together. He also took Attle's soul from the Whirle and prevented him from moving on entirely through the use of seel. Attle wanted for it to all end right then and there, but Blite had other plans. He threatened Myrt Ashen's life if Attle didn't agree to what he wanted him to. Quotes Category:Character Category:Killerjoy Category:Lord